Liquid Love
by One Sapphire Rose
Summary: Lucy, Juvia, and Erza are the losers and geeks. But they have a secret, involving some mermaid tails. Natsu, Gray, and Jellal, are the world famous boy band called Dragon Rage. But then, they unexpectedly fall in love with the mermaids... But they also have to hunt them! TAKING STORY REQUESTS!
1. Chapter 1

EVERYBODY, I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! My tablet had a HUGE crash while I was on fanfiction, so all of my stories, my favs, and favorite authors are gone! So to make it up to you, IM TAKING REQUESTS!

First 5 people only! Like the first person to make a request, my first story will be their's, and so on. Just PM me, k?

ARIGATOU, MINNA!

Chapter 1, STAY AWAY FROM WATER!

Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, and Juvia Lockser. These 3 names brought laughter, shame, disgrace. They were the nerds, geeks, LOSERS.

But, they had a secret, a BIG secret, in fact.

They could not touch water. NOPE, NONE, NADA. (Gotta love caps and the letter N. XD)

Even with the tiniest bit, they transform. Into mermaids. Yup, you read me right. MERMAIDS.

And so, everyone, where does our story begin? Why, right now!

Lucy pushed up her thick round glasses, brushing away her blonde hair from her eyes.

She smirked, her eyes hidden behind her glasses.

"So, bitch, hand over the money!" Lisanna Strauss smirked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Lucy didn't answer, but spotted a bucked of water behind Lisanna. Lucy twerked her hand a bit in a motion, and the water slowly rose from the bucket Into the air and right above Lisanna. But the white haired girl was too eyeing Lucy to notice. With one more jerk of her hand, the water came splashing down apon Lisanna.

She made sure to use her powers so water wouldn't splash her, and she ran away, giggling, hearing Lisanna's sputtering and shouting.

*In a studio 20 miles away...*

"Yo, Flamehead! Get up, the boss wants up to meet him at the lake." A raven haired boy yelled, kicking the pink haired guy on the couch.

"Alright, Ice Princess! I'm going!" Natsu growled, getting up.

*10 minutes later*

Natsu stepped out of the car, and walked over to Gildarts, who was waiting. "What Is it, old man?" Natsu said irratibly. (A/n I totally spelled that wrong... Don't ask me how I won the Spelling Bee! XD)

Jellal and Gray, the rest of the band, was there as well.

"Well, I know you three have been stressing over concerts and the tour, so we are taking taking a little break!" Gildarts said cheerfully.

"Break?.." The three said with confused looks.

"Yup, and I'll be teaching you the one thing I love!" Gildarts exclaimed, smiling.

"What is it?" Jellal asked. Whatever Gildarts liked was interesting, like that one time when the built a real working car out of legos.

"MERMAID HUNTING! YAAAAAAHOOOOO!" Gildarts screamed. (A/n lol just like Blackstar from Soul Eater XD)

"WHAT THE FUCK IS MERMAID HUNTING?!"

It's short, I know. but still, Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Now, let me explain." Gildarts continued, as if the outburst has not happened.

"There is a Mermaid Clan, living deeply In the Atlantic Ocean. The name is the Angel Sea Clan. These mermaids and mermen each have their own unique, water related power. on land, they have legs like us and can walk. But just one drop of water, and they grow tails. They have been crashing boats for centuries, using the powers of their voice. So about 100 years ago, people created A.M.P.S, or Anti Mermaid Protection Security. I was a proud member, and still am. and since you three are like the sons I've never had, I'll be teaching you the skills!" Gildarts finished.

•

•

•

•

•

"WHAT THE FUCK!" All three boys roared.

"Ow, stop doing that," Gildarts grumbled while rubbing his ears.

"What do you MEAN by hunting?! KILLING?!" Natsu demanded.

"Yeah, why?" A bewildered Gildarts asked.

"I'm not killing innocent girls!" Gray shouted, disgusted and angry.

"Why the hell would we do that?!" Jellal yelled, thinking of bodies all around him covered in blood.

"Yeah, but they're not exactly innocent. And anyways, this is something you NEED to do, or else no money for 2 weeks!" Gildarts said cheerfuly.

"... CRUEL" The three boys whined.

"Fine..." Natsu muttered.

"Whatever," Gray scoffed.

"..." Jellal just nodded.

"Good! Oh and, I forgot to mention, you three are attending Fairy Tail High ok I gotta go" Gildarts said quickly before running away, seeing their angered faces.

*Back to the girls Nya~* *also a time skip to the next day*

"Juvia-Chan! Have you seen my glasses?" Lucy yelled from upstairs.

"No, ask Erza!" Juvia shouted back.

Juvia sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. A large school uniform that hung on her. The school skirt reaching past her knees. Messy blue hair that's wierd.

Juvia sighed again and walked over to the fridge, where she poured herself a glass of water. But a thump from upstairs surprised her, and some water spilled onto the floor and her hand.

"Shit!" Juvia cursed as She was embraced by a thin golden light. Juvia fell down, not able to stand anymore. She looked at herself in the mirror once more.

Her blue hair was now long and wavy, with silver white streaks here and there. the right side of her bangs was clipped back by a pendant shaped like a white crescent moon. Her tail was behind her, silvery white with a crescent moon carved Into the right side of the fin. She was also wearing a matching bikini top.

"Hey, Juvia, what happe-" Erza came in, and slipped In the puddle of water. Juvia face palmed as Erza transformed as well.

Erza had her usual frizzy red hair now long and slick. A pin shaped as a pale green lotus flower held back her bangs on the right, while her left bangs partially covered her left eye. Her tail laid out behind her was pale minty green, with a lotus carved in the right fin. The bikini top she was wearing was strapless.

"Guys, what's going o-" Lucy cam in and SHE slipped in the puddle, causing HER to tranform. Juvia and Erza groaned as they both facepalmed.

"Fuck!" Lucy cursed, falling down. Her tangled blonde mess she called hair was now smooth and wavy, reaching her waist. Her right bangs were held back by a a pink star shaped pin, a pink bikini top that was fastened around the neck by a string that was connected at the back of her neck. A star was carved out at her right fin.

"NOOOOOOO..." All the girls screamed, cursing at themselves for being so clumsy. They were going to be late for school! It took at least a good 30 minutes until they grew legs again.

*10 minutes later...*

The girls had dragged themselves to the cpuch, and turned on the tv.

*20 minutes later...*

They found a pack of cards and we're playing 'Go Fish'. (No pun needed XD)

*30 minutes later...*

"AHA!" Erza screamed in triumph as they changed back. Erza and Lucy were both dressed like Juvia.

"Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Pant, pant... sorry... we're... late, professor..." A blonde panted from running. two other girls was with her, breathing just as heavily as she was.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't let it happen again, girls, ok?" Their teacher, Mira Jane, said. They happily obliged and went to their shrieks. Halfway through class, large shrieks and 'OMIGAWD' s was outside the door.

"Oh, the new students!" Mira said cheerfully. she opened the door, and Immediatly shouts and yells filled the place.

There, at the door, was Dragon Rage.

Juvia rolled her eyes, Lucy didn't care, and Erza was reading so she didn't notice.

"Class, this is Jellal, Natsu, and Gray. Boys, sit behind... hmm..." Mira said, looking around for the perfect seats.

"Erza, Lucy, and Juvia!" She said. the three snapped their heads up at the mention of their names.

"Girls, raise your hands. You guys just sit behind them, ne?" Mira said, turning to the boys.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and raised her hand unenthusiatically. Erza scoffed and did the same. Juvia cursed under her breath and raised her hand.

they made their way to the girls. Ara, can you guess who sat behind who?

Natsu behind Lucy.

Jellal behind Erza.

Gray behind Juvia.

"Yo, names Natsu Dragneel," The pink haired boy grinned, showing off his somewhat wierd yet cool sharp canines.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia." She smiled back, getting some strange fluttering feeling in her heart. But she Ignored it, probably because He was a famous Rockstar and he actually seemed... nice.

"So, Luigi, got any food?" Natsu grinned.

"It's LUCY!"

"AHEM! Are you done flirting yet?" Said a stern yet amused Mira.

For some reason, their faces went red and they said "W-we aren't flirting!"

Juvia, Erza, Jellal, and Gray just snickered.

*Time skip to lunch, why? cause I'm fucking lazy*

Lucy, Juvia, and Erza sat at their usual table.

As they started to settle down, a pair of hands slammed down on to the table.

"Yes?" Juvia asked, with raised eyebrows.

"What the fuck are you doing to my men!" The girl who had slammed her hands and was now shouting had orange hair and red eyes. (Idk I was watching Fruits Basket and it popped into my head as Kyo came in)

"Excuse me? What MEN?" Lucy asked, standing up. Juvia and Erza stood with her.

"Like you three bitches don't know! You little scumbags, with your ugly hair and stupid glasses! Why are you wearing shirts like that anyway, huh? Afraid to show that you're flatchested?" The girl sneered.

The three said nothing, but Erza was about to freeze the girls solid by using her powers.

The girl raised her hand to slap Juvia, who was in the front, but a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Excuse me, but what the fuck are you doing?" A cold voice asked.

"G-Gray-Sama! I was... just..." The girl stuttered, turning red in the face.

"Look, you motherfucker, get the hell out of here before I kill you." Natsu snarled. He doesn't know why, but he gets this feeling, wanting to make sure that Lucy was protected.

"Don't ever come near those three again, or I will personally expell your damned selves out of this school." Jellal hissed. The Girl nodded shakingly, and scampered away.

"T-thanks..." Erza muttered, looking away.

"Yeah, Thanks, but she's right." Juvia sighed.

"Right?! what the fuck do you mean RIGHT?!" Gray snapped.

"We are ugly, having these glasses, these uniforms, this hair... why do you even hang out with us?" Lucy whimpered.

Natsu stared hard at her. "Because, Luce, we are best friends, right?" He grinned.

"And you arentugly. You're beautiful," Jellal smiled. He mostly pointed that at Erza, but Gray and Natsu couldn't help but feel that they should strangle him.

"Anyway, we should head to cla-" Erza started but was interrupted when a bucket of water splashed all 6.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WE HAVE TO GO!" They all shouted as they sprinted away.

"It's just a little water!" Gray yelled after them.

reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Guvia rocks- **thanks so much for your reviews! The couples are JerZa, NaLu, and GruVia. ^^

Chapter 4

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT" Ran through their heads as they sprinted to the bathroom. They locked the door, and just In time too, because a glow surrounded them and they fell.

"Dammit." Lucy cursed. Meanwhile Juvia was dragging herself over to the paper towel dispensor, and grabbed a bunch of them in her hand.

"Quickly! We have to dry off," She tossed some to Lucy and Erza.

They dried all the moisture off, and in 10 minutes they grew legs again. (A/n when they dry themselves off like that they grow back legs In 10 minutes.)

They smoothed out their skirts and hurried off to their own classes, waving a quick good bye to another.

*With Erza*

I burst through the door, panting hard. I could hear the bell ringing, meaning I came in just on time.

As I was about to get to my seat, a certain someone stuck out their foot and I tripped. My usual frizzy hair went even messier, and I felt tears in my eyes as everyone laughed and sneered at me.

"So, Erza, having a nice TRIP?" Lisanna snickered. The class roared with laughter at her words.

I felt anger rise in me, and I made a clenching motion with my hand. Lisanna instantly froze, trapped In question block of ice.

Murmurs and yells filled the room.

I stalked out, and went over to the Art Room, where it was Juvia ' s period right now. Little did I know someone was following me.

I burst in the classroom, and was shocked to see that she was crying on the floor.

"Juvia! what's wrong?!" I exclaimed, rushing over to her.

She looked up, tears staining her face. "M - my painting... my painting!" She sobbed, pointing at the wall in front of her.

I looked in horror at the wall, and saw a beautiful painting. It was a beach, so mesmerizing and peaceful. But rips were all over it, and I felt a few tears drop.

All around us were people laughing. But I could see one person not, and that was Fullbuster. But I turned away, and helped Juvia up.

"We are going to the ocean," I whispered in her ear. Juvia Immediatly nodded, understanding what I was saying.

We pushed our way through the crowd, and walked to Lucy ' s class, English.

*3rd person POV*

Jellal motioned to Gray, and they followed Erza and Juvia. But they didn't seem to notice.

After they picked up Lucy, they ran out of the school.

"Eh? What the hell?" Natsu muttered, who had joined Jellal and Gray.

I just love youre reviews! Keep em coming!

Also, which couple (JerZa NaLu and GruVia) should be the one to get together first?

Please submit your answers into the reviews! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

My friend helped me with this chappy, and she said I oughta put in some smut to make it more juicy. So I was like 'Eh, why not.'

THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY M RATED. READ AT OWN RISK

Chapter 5

*After school*

Natsu was in the limo beside Jellal and Gray. Outside he seemed calm and collected, but inside he was paniking, shouting, and was getting worried.

'Where the fuck Is Luce?! After her and the others ran out, I haven't seen them since! Dammit, what the fuck are they doing?!' Was going through Natsu's head, although he did not know why he was so protective over Lucy. And whenever he sees or pictures her face, Natsu turns red and his heart goes Budump.

*Inside Natsu's imagination*

"Natsu..." The plump pink lips moaned.

Natsu grunted, sweating.

"More... Natsu, more..." The blonde moaned louder.

"Luce..."

*out of Natsu's dirty little mind* (I know that was a slight m rated scene, but I'm still leaving this a t rated story.)

Natsu jerked, thankful that Gray and Jellal were in their own little world's to be noticing the odd lump In Natsu's pants.

Natsu went completely red, just thinking about Lucy and himself like that.

Meanwhile, our other two band members were having little fantasies about Erza and Juvia.

*Jellal's world*

Jellal pulled at his collar, his tuxedo making him sweat abit.

But a (I CAN NOT believe I'm saying this...) sexy and steamy (Wow that was embaressing..) song came on.

A light beamed down on the dance floor, where a beautiful red haired lady was standing. But she looked very different. Her frizzy red hair now smooth. Wearing a tight black dress that hugged her curves just right and a slit along her right leg.

Jellal smirked and walked over, immediately putting one hand on her slim waist and one in her hand.

Erza smirked and they started dancing to the (I can't believe I'm saying this again) sexy music.

Jellal groaned a bit when she slid one slender leg across his thigh, and a tightness and bulge started to grow in his pants.

He moaned out loud when she started grinding against him...

*Out of Jellal's mind*

Jellal cursed under his breath when a bulge grew, and he turned away from the other guys.

Gray, meanwhile, was moaning quietly under his breath at the thought of the blue haired girl.

'Wait... WHY THE FUCK AM I HAVING THESE THOUGHTS?!' they all suddenly thought.

"STOP!" Natsu suddenly roared at the driver. They came to an arubt stop.

"Natsu? What is I- WHAT. THE. HELL." Gray shouted, looking out the window with Natsu.

"What? What?!" Jellal shouted, squeezing his head out the window as well.

They were right In front of the beach, but what made them freeze was the 3 girls, standing on a cliff.

They were just standing there, in their school clothes, but they were holding hands.

The boys Immediatly ran out, but while they were scrambling out, Jellal accidentally spilled the bottle of water he was drinking all over them. But they didn't care, and started running to the girls, who were getting ready to jump.

"Luce! STOP!" Natsu shouted, and she heard. She turned around In surprise, and Erza and Juvia did as well.

"Jellal?"

"Gray?"

"Natsu?!"

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!" The guys shouted, grabbing each of their girls' wrist.

'Shit' they all thought as they felt the water from the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, minna! Firework-Chan is sooooo happy she is getting so many reviews! Please keep them coming!

... I also caught my dad watching Twilight this morning XD

Chapter 6

"NATSU! PLEASE, LET GO!" Lucy shouted, paniking. They had 30 seconds until they transform.

Natsu looked confused, tightening his grip on her. "Why, Luce? What's happening?"

"Gray- please! Let go of me!" Juvia said, struggling against him.

"Shit! Please, Jellal, you don't understand!" Erza screamed.

The three girls made eye contact, and they knew what they had to do. Their powers.

Juvia heated up her blood, making her wrists hot. Gray let go, shouting as he blew on his hands. Juvia gave the other girls a glance.

Lucy summoned some water off of Natsu and splashed his face, and she also got out of his grip.

Erza lowered her temperature down, and Jellal had to snatch his hands away at the sudden cold.

With ought a moment to spare, they jumped Into the ocean.

"NO!" The boys shouted, looking over the edge of the cliff.

However, they narrowed their eyes as they saw something shimmering.. it looked like scales... fish scales! 3 tails, one pink, the other minty green, and the last silver white. The tails gave one flick and swam away, diving under the waves.

After about 30 minutes, the boys slowly turned away and walked back to the limo.

*Next day, Saturday*

Natsu groaned with motion sickness. Jellal, Gray, natsu, and Gildarts were on a boat, hunting for mermaids. (Against their will)

Jellal leaned against the railing, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of the slate air. This calmed him a little, as he was still paniking over Erza.

But he heard something, and a gentle splash. There was a girl, singing somewhere, with a beautiful voice.

It was a sweet and sad tune, and was growing louder.

Then, about 5 feet to his left was a long, minty green tail. "huh?" Jellal muttered. It was the same green tail from when Erza and the other girls dissapeared.. But before he could see what it was, the tail gave one swift flick and slipped under the waves. Gone.

"What the hell was that?" Jellal said, but was startled when he found that something was thumping against the boat and that Gildarts was screaming "YAHOO! CAUGHT ONE!"

Jellal, Natsu, and Gray went over to him, where he was hunched over something thrashing in a giant fishing net.

Jellal mentally gasped. There, there was the tail he just saw... that was a mermaid with scarlet hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi. minna! So I've decided to have Jellal figure out the mermaids first (possibly). hehe. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 7

Erza cursed In her mind, wondering why in the first place she decided to swim alone with out Juvia and Lucy.

She thrashed around In the net, trying desperately to find a way out.

But she . right there, with a look of horror and surprise. Erza knew there was a way out, but she knew she doesn't like it, because she controls them... using siren.

"Stay by me,

by my side,

The ocean will never be

your enemy

Listen to my voice,

Because you have no choice..." Erza sang In her siren voice.

Immedietly, all their eyes became unfocused and hazy.

"Now, listen carefully... Untie this net... and let me go..." Erza said in her siren voice.

slowly they nodded and undid the net.

Erza gazed sorrowfully (is that a word?) at Jellal, then dragged herself to the edge of the boat and splashed back into the water.

Immedietly, the siren effect wore off.

Natsu fell over unconcious, Gray was scratching his head In a confused way, and Gildarts was still In a daze.

But Jellal clutched his head, his mind thinking fast.

They had captured that mermaid... Her scarlet hair reminded him of someone... and right before everything went blank, he saw a glimpse of her warm cocoa eyes. Those eyes... he has seen them before! But where, where?!

*With the girls*

"HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT HOW THE FUCK COULD THIS HAPPENED DAMMIT" Lucy cursed again and again, swimming around and around Erza ' s room. They were under water In Angel Sea, (please see Chapter 2) and Erza had just told them what had happened.

Juvia was thinking, while Erza was sitting on a squishy sea sponge, guilt running through her as she remembered the blank brown eyes of Jellal.

But they all stopped what they were doing when someone knocked on the door.

"Your majesties, Mistress Levy and Master Gajeel are here to see you." Someone, a girl, said.

Ah yes. Have I mentioned it, the girls are the rulers of Angel Sea, and some of their fellow students in school are mermaids or mermen as well.

"Send her in, Sally," Erza said as she got up from her position. Erza swam to the doorway, where Levy McGarden swam in and also with her boyfriend,Gajeel Redfox.

"Your majesties!" Levy said, bowing.

Lucy rolled her eyes and swam over to her. "Levy-Chan, stop doing that! I told you, no honoring me because of my status!" Lucy pouted.

Gajeel swam over to them and gave them each a hug. "How are my little sissies doin? Moon, Star, Lotus?" Gajeel grinned. He was like an older brother to the three, Moon meaning Juvia, Star is Lucy, and Lotus is Erza.

"Gajeel-nii!" Juvia pouted when he ruffled her hair.

"Anyway, Shrimp and I came here to tell ya that we found some pretty good information." Gajeel said, turning serious.

"What is it?" Juvia said, swimming towards them.

"A couple of new A.M.P.S (a/n please see Chapter 2) members." Levy said.

"Who? What star?" Lucy asked.

"3 one stars, the names are.." Gajeel looked at Levy. She cleared her throat and said "Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, and Gray Fullbuster.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Sunday with the girls in Angel Sea*

Someone knocked on Lucy's door. She woke up, and grumpily swam over to her door, where she flung open the door.

"Mom?" Lucy said, surprised. There was Layla Heartfillia, former ruler of Angel Sea. She had a light purple tail with purple streaks In her hair.

"Lucy, dear!" Layla exclaimed, hugging her daughter.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh well I had to see my daughter! I can't stay long though, I need to get going soon. But remember, I'm visiting tomorrow on your land home!" Layla said, swimming away.

"Bye, mom!" Lucy waved her away and she swam to the top of her room, and floated back down on her bed.

*With the boys*

Gray sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

'I wonder where Juvia is...'

His thoughts wanders over her. Her messy blue hair that's cute, her big beautiful ocean blue eyes... He wonders how she would look if she wore clothes that actually fit her.

His face went red at imagining her having long slender legs and a huge bust... (Slightly m, I know.)

"Tch, that girl has me wrapped around her finger already.." Gray chuckles as he goes back to sleep.

*Next day, Monday morning at 5:00 AM, 3 hours before school*

Someone starts knocking on the door, and Lucy grumble before stumbling out of bed and to the door. They had just come back from Angel Sea, and we're back at their apartment.

Lucy flung the door open and was surprised to see not one, but 3 women there, all holding shopping bags.

Lucy rubbed her eyes. "Mama? I thought you said you would come alone.." She stepped out of the way, and let the women in.

"Lucy dear, where is that daughter of mine?" Ms. Lockser said, looking around for Juvia.

"Yes, we have a surprise for you all!" Ms. Scarlet squealed, holding up the shopping bags.

Before Lucy could answer, something stumbled and thumped behind her.

"Ma?... what the hell..." Juvia muttered, her eyes half closed.

"ERZA! WHERE IS THE CAKE?!" Ms. Scarlet roared. Easy to find out where Erza got her temper from.

"Anyway, since we are all here..." Layla glanced at the other older women. They nodded and all grabbed their daughter's wrist and pushed them Into a chair In front of a mirror.

"Eh?" Lucy, Juvia, and Erza said.

"MAKEOVER!" Layla, Ms. Lockser, and Ms. Scarlet screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, minna! Rose-Chan is loving the reviews! I'm so happy! :P

Chapter 9

Ms. Scarlet took out some school uniforms and clothes. "First, we need to get rid of those oversized clothes of yours and wear these."

After much wrestling and screaming, the older women squeezed their daughter's into the outfit.

"Next, Lucy dear, you need contact lenses and lose m those horrible glasses." Layla chimed, popping in the contacts. "Ow, mom!" Lucy grumbled.

"And, to fix your unruly hair!" Ms. Lockser said. The older women each got a brush and started attacking the girls' hair.

Their were shouts of,

"OW!"

"STOP IT!"

And a "WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE PUTTING THAT, WOMAN!" (You can guess who that's from)

"DONE!" The women finally gasped.

*At school, 10 minutes into homeroom*

"ICE PRINCESS!"

"FLAME BRAIN"

The morning brawl between Natsu and Gray had started, Jellal in his seat reading, and the girls were taking sides of Natsu and Gray.

Suddenly the door burst open, and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"S-Sorry, we were held back at home by a bunch of demons," Erza said to the teacher. But no one said anything.

Guys were looking hungrily over the three, especially on Lucy.

Lucy now wore a fitting uniform, outline her curves and skinny waist. Her short skirt now showed her long, slender legs. No glasses were on her face, instead showing her warm chocolate brown eyes.

Juvia also wore a fitting outfit, her huge bust and long legs now shown. Her hair was now in a similar form like the hair she has when she's a mermaid, long and wavy.

Erza's usual frizzy hair was now smooth and silky, with a uniform showing her huge curves and legs.

Natsu was drooling over Lucy, Jellal was having some dirty thoughts while having a stupid grin on his face, and Gray was glaring at any guy who dared to look at his Juvia.

'Wait.. my Juvia?..' Gray thought.

Natsu narrowed his eyes as Lucy walked towards her seat, liking how her skirt swished around her slender legs... Her long blonde hair flowing freely... Natsu shook his head and blushed, until Gray jabbed him in his ribs and said "Hey flame brain, she's coming this way so cover up that drool." Gray hissed.

Natsu quickly wiped up all his saliva, and attempted to look cool.

But the girls walked just past them, and went to their seats.

'What? Why did she ignore me?' the boys all thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*time skip to lunch*

Jellal glanced at the girls' table, wondering why they were avoiding they boys all day.

"That's it! I can't take it, I need to talk to Juvia!" Gray finally said, getting up. Natsu followed, muttering "I want to see her..."

Jellal sighed and walked after them.

Lucy jumped when a pair of hands slammed down on their table.

"Why have you been avoiding us?!" Gray demanded, his gaze full of sorrow as he looked at Juvia.

"We haven't been avoiding you," Erza muttered as she looked away from Jellal.

"Yes, you have! And we want to know why!" Natsu growled.

"Natsu, we- we just..." Lucy glanced over at the girls.

They shook their heads frantically.

Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We just, realized that... We can't exactly stay friends." Natsu and Lucy's hearts clenched a bit at the word friends, but they ignored it.

"What?" Gray said, his voice cracking while looking at Juvia.

"It's for the best." Erza said, while Jellal was desperately trying to change her mind.

"We have to go. Come on." Lucy said, her voice wavering a bit. The girls walked out of the cafeteria, while our boy band was feeling depressed and heartbroken.

*After school*

Erza stayed in her room, screaming and crying.

She hated this, staying away from Jellal.

She screamed again when she remembered the hurt in his eyes.

Lucy and Juvia were outside her door, listening to her.

Lucy looked at Juvia.

"Juvi, I don't think she can stop this. We need to get Jellal." Lucy said.

"But... What about his membership with A.M.P.S?" Juvia asked, her eyes filled with worry.

Lucy sighed. "He already saw her, even if he doesn't know it. I can tell, they love each other very much." Lucy's voice softened.

She remembers the warmth and love Jellal's eyes hold for Erza.

Juvia hesitated. "Yes, I see it too. But he would have to keep this secret with us, even from Natsu and... Gray." Juvia's eyes filled with pain at Gray's name, but she shook it off.

Lucy took her cellphone and dialed Jellal's number.

"Jellal." Lucy stated when he picked it up.

"L-Lucy?" Jellal hesitated, still wondering why they avoided them.

"Come over to our house, it's on 8320 Strawberry Street. We will explain everything, but come alone. We also need some help." Lucy said quietly, but loud enough over Erza's screaming.

Jellal said a quick "Ok" and hung up.

*With the boys*

Jellal looked at his phone for 2 seconds before pulling on a leather coat and putting on some shoes.

When he made his way to the door, Natsu yelled from the living room, "Jellal? Where are you going?"

"Oh, uh... I need to meet a friend," Jellal said quickly, technically true.

"Who?" Gray also yelled.

"Er, you don't know her. bye!" Jellal called, running out before they could ask more questions.

Jellal turned on the engine in his car, and gripped the steering wheel. 'I hope to see Erza...'


	11. Chapter 11

Rose-Chan is almost done with this story! About 5-7 more chapters!

So, I'm going to be writing a new story after this. Its going to be about vampires, :P

I also post stories on instagram, my account is lucy_of_fairytail_official

If you do follow my account, please follow these people:

erzathescarletfairy

nalu_a_fairytail

.woman

Chapter 11

10 minutes later, Jellal got out of his car and knocked the door.

Juvia opened the door and dragged him inside, where Jellal heard yells, screams, and crying.

"What the hell is happening?!" Jellal said.

"Ok, look. We'll tell you everything afterthis. But Erza needs your help, she... oh whatever, find out yourself," Lucy said while shoving him inside and locking the door behind him.

Grinning with smug, Juvia took out her phone and they started watching whatever was going on. They had set up a camera and microphone in Erza's room when they first moved in to see what she does.

"Erza?" Jellal said quietly, moving towards her. immedietly she looked up.

"J-Jellal?" She hiccuped. Without giving him a moment to respond, she jumped on him, sobbing. Jellal was surprised but started smoothing her hair while saying sweet words.

"Jellal, I'm so sorry, I-I know that I've been-" Erza's sentance was cut off when Jellal pressed his mouth against hers. (KYAAAAA FINALLY *^* JERZA AWAKENS)

Almost instantly Erza responded, moving her lips with his.

'Mmm... she tastes like strawberries and frosting...' Jellal thought. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and he thrust his tongue in.

Erza moaned quietly at the feel of him running his tongue across the roof of her mouth.

After a few seconds they separated from the lack of air.

Erza's face was covered with a blush, her mouth slightly open and panting.

"Erza, I love you so much." Jellal breathed, pressing his forehead against hers.

"M-me too," She gasped.

Jellal grinned. "Now let's get out of this stuffy room and see what the girls want."

Outside where Juvia and Lucy was, they heard this and quickly scrambled to the living room, trying to act all nonchalant.

When Jellal and Erza came out, they were holding hands.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Jellal asked.

Juvia took a deep breath and started going into blabbering mode with the help of Lucy and Erza.

At the end, Jellal said "So let me get this straight. You guys are mermaids, have special powers, and want me to abandon A.M.P.S."

"Yup, that's pretty much it," Lucy said while drinking some Coke.

"... Wow this is a lot to take in..." Jellal mumbled.

"... And I can't tell anyone? Not even Natsu and Gray?" Jellal asked. Lucy and Juvia cringed a bit at the names but nodded.

"My gosh..." He mumbled. "Well, I better get going then... See you guys tomorrow at school," He headed towards the door.

Erza went with him to see him off.

Jellal suddenly spun around and grabbed her waist and gave her a quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow," He smiled before letting her go and stepping out the door.

Erza blushed red and waved bye, then shut the door.

Behind her were Lucy and Juvia, both smirking.

"You spIed on us." Erza deadpanned.

They grinned sheepishly.

EEEEEEEEEE ROSE-CHAN IS SOOOOOO HAPPY! JerZa is now together!


End file.
